narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Harumi Misuteri
Harumi (春美, lit. Springtime Beauty) Misuteri (ミステリ, lit. Mystery) is a Missing-nin, formerly of Konohagakure. She suffers from amnesia, causing her to forget the last six years of her life. It is for this reason that she went rouge, traveling without permission to try and regain her lost memories. Through conversations between Kenji Nagakura and Gray Kazuki, it has been revealed that Harumi was once a member of the Genin Team under Shin Takahiro alongside both boys; and was in a relationship with Kenji since the two first met, though Harumi doesn't recall any of their time together. Appearance Harumi is a relatively tall young woman, with long blond hair to her waist; with a portion dangling past her shoulders and across her face, and sapphire blue eyes. She usually wears a hair band shaped like cat ears on the top of her head. In terms of attire, she usually wears a black outfit with white frilly ends on both the arms and skirt, with black tights worn underneath to cover her legs and her modesty. She wears a pair of flat-footed shoes, also colored black. Personality Harumi is a kind and helpful woman, evident from how she treats the wounds of animals she encounters on her travels and from her desire to help others, even at the expense of her own time and mission trying to regain her memories. Due to her amnesia though, Harumi feels saddened, because she feels she has forgotten something - or someone - important, often having dis-jointed dreams about a young man whose face is either shadowed, or covered. Despite this, however, Harumi cherishes her freedom and loves feeling the wind against her face. This aspect of her personality, coupled with her lost memories, are what led her out of Konoha and her labeling as a Missing-nin. She cares little for this classification, though, still holding strong ties with the hidden leaf; both to the village itself and the villagers, even if they do not believe her. Background Will be added when more information is revealed through stories. Synopsis Part I *The Journey Seeking the Past Continues *A Difficult Reunion: Kenji's Rage Peaks! Part II Part III Abilities High Chakra: Harumi has high levels of Chakra, being fit to use a large number of B-rank and C-rank skills in succession during battle. She has been noted on several occasions to possess impressive Chakra levels by those who have tried to bring her back to Konoha - only to fail. Taijutsu Specialist: Harumi's skill in Taijutsu is limited to basic self-defense, as she relies more on her Kekkei Genkai and Ninjutsu instead of physical combat. Nature Transformation Master: Due to her almost exclusive use of her Kekkei Genkai and Ninjutsu skills in battle, Harumi could be considered a Ninjutsu master in the fields of crystal release, fire release and earth release; using all three with exemplary skill. Crystal Release Harumi owes the majority of her arsenal to the Crystal Release Kekkei Genkai; using it almost exclusively during battle. Her skills easily allow her to create a form of armor, stab her foes and imprison them in crystal constructions, using the very environment as a weapon. In situations where her Crystal Release is unusable, she usually falls back on her skillful manipulation of fire release techniques. Stats Behind the Scenes This is the first character I've created without help from my older brother. Category:Garet Strife Category:Kekkei Genkai